Could it be?
by ILuvHim
Summary: Kagome is back in InuYasha's time fighting demons with the gang. What will happen to Kagome and InuYasha? Will they advance in their relationship or will they fall about. What will happen when Kikiyo tries to take InuYasha for herself?
1. Chapter 1

"Sis, are you leaving already?" Souta asked as he watched his sister rush around the house getting all of the supplies she needed for her next trip.

"Yeah. I've been here for over a week and I bet InuYasha is having a fit back there" Kagome said, smiling as she shoved the last item into her big yellow back pack and moved past her mom who had just walked into the living room.

"Be safe Kagome." Her mother called out to her as Kagome walked out of the front door. As usual, her brother followed her out to the shrine so say farewell. As they entered the shrine Kagome stood in the doorway staring at the Bone Eater's Well remembering the first time she had past through there. After a couple of minutes she shook her mind of the memories and got back to the present.

"Say hi to InuYasha for me and I'll see you later Sis" Souta said as Kagome walked down the steps and jumped into the well. Before she did so she gave him a small wave. A blue surrounded her and soon she was on the other side.  
Kagome felt herself touch down on the soft dirt that lay at the bottom of the well. She paused for a moment before collecting herself, climbing up the vines that lead to the exit. She had always enjoyed the feel of the well. It made her feel as though she was being protected by the God Tree itself. She knew it allowed her exclusive passage through time; her own ticket to Inuyasha.

She slung her heavy backpack over the side of the well, calling out to her friends. "Miroku! Inuyasha! I'm back!" When no answer greeted her she couldn't help but wonder where they were. "Great, they left me again, when will Inuyasha learn to stay put while I'm gone?"

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo bounced excitedly, leaping into her arms and scrambling up her shoulder. "Inuyasha and the others went to go look for jewel shards. They just left, Kagome. Come on, I'll show you" The excited kit jumped off her shoulder and ran into the surrounding forest, expecting the older girl to follow.

She silently followed Shippo through the woods, letting him lead the way to the rest of their party. Kagome was just moving a branch out of her way when she felt a tingle invade her mind. She paused mid-push.

"I sense a jewel shard"

"You sense a jewel shard Kagome?" Shippo repeated, stopping his trek through the woods to turn around and look at her.

"Yeah, come on Shippo, Inuyasha may be in trouble" She broke out into a run.

Kagome ran into the forest feeling the sense of the jewel shard growing stronger. Shippo followed behind her, running frantically trying to keep up. She moved the branches out of her way so that he wouldn't get hit in the face and slow her down.

"Kagome. Could you slow down a little." Shippo wined with jaggering breathing. He almost tripped over a root that was popping out of the ground.

------------------------------  
"Come on Miroku!" InuYasha yelled at his friend, then took a swing at the attacking demon with his Tetsusaiga. He couldn't tell where the jewel shard was without Kagome here.

'You better be coming back soon Kagome. And when you do you'll be sorry.' InuYasha thought just was the demon knocked him into a huge rock, making him break it into two.

Sango and Kirara were at the village visiting her family and paying her respects. She wanted to kill Naraku so that she could have her brother back. He was the last of the family she had. Since she met Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo have become her family also.

"I can't suck him up until we get the jewel shard InuYasha." Miroku said as he scrambled to his feet and dodge the demon's attack towards him.

Kagome broke through the trees, stumbling upon a battling Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo popped out a few moments later, doubling over cutely and puffing for breath.

Kagome took a second to take in the scene. Inuyasha was doing most of the fighting, Miroku throwing a few wards when a tentacle got too close. It was an ugly demon. It looked like a mix of the American Barney the Dinosaur and Godzilla, with two tentacles on either side poking out from underneath its arms. It was green, a faded out almost dead leaf green.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome winced as he heard her, turning his head just in time for the demon to grab Inuyasha, snatching up the half human half dog demon from the ground. The demon squeased his fists closed. An audible pop sounded.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha weezed, from irritability or lack of air Kagome couldn't tell.

Good thing she could judge the situation and knew what Inuyasha most likely wanted, "It's in its right shoulder!" she shouted. Kagome knotched her arrow and prepared to shoot.

Inuyasha got the hint and wiggled out of the demons grasp. The transformed Tetsusaiga ripped through the demons arm, hacking off the appendage. It fell to the ground and the demon wailed in outrage. Kagome let her arrow fly at its still standing body.

"Hit it, hit it" Kagome chanted watching as the arrow hit the body and the demon stumble backwards. She looked over at Miroku and nodded, giving him the sign to finish off the demon.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku yelled as he took off the prayer beads that sealed his cursed hand and opened up his right palm. Demon and rock flew into his void and he closed it right after his task of clean up was complete.

"Welcome back Kagome." Miroku said walking next to her. They both walked over to InuYasha who was standing over the arm with the glowing jewel shard.

"Grab the shard Kagome." InuYasha instructed her. Rolling her eyes, Kagome stepped foward and took the shard out as the arm started to dissolve before her eyes. She put it in the bottle with all the other shards they had collected hanging around her neck.

"What the hell have you been doing Kagome!" InuYasha yelled at her as he put away his Tetsusaiga and folded his arms. Kagome winced at his tone

"Well excuse me for saying goodbye to my family InuYasha!" Kagome yelled right back at him, watching his facial expression turn to one of astonishment.

"Here we go again." Shippo said as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. They both stood a few yards away from the bickering couple as they observed the fight.

"Not even 10 mintues and they're already going at it. When will InuYasha learn." Miroku said as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nightfall was becoming in feudal Japan. The starts were clear, each one shining as brightly as it could in the cloudless sky. There was no poison in the atmosphere to choke out their light; no toxic modern day pollution. Only the canopies of trees obscured their beauty.

"InuYasha, I'm tired" Kagome said. She was only a teenager after all. How far would she be walking if she were in her time? They had been traveling for two hours northeast tracking a bogus jewel shard after their last encounter with ugly demon number 5 zillion. Now they were on their way for Kaede's village.

"Too bad, suck it up. We're not stopping until nightfall."

Kagome looked up at the stars. She sighed inwardly; she just didn't get this guy sometimes.

It was beautiful out. It was always beautiful here.

Miroku spoke up, stating one last time his intentions before he left the group. It was only a twenty minute walk from here to Sango's village. "Kagome, I really do think I should be on my way to retrieve Sango."

Kagome hid a secret smile. "Okay Miroku, we'll meet you at Kaede's village."

"Oi, monk, why don't we just go with you? It won't be nothing." The trip would take less than a minute for a demon of his caliber.

"No, no InuYasha, go on ahead to the honorable village, surely they need your assistance as soon as possible." Miroku gave him one last smile before disappearing, walking down a dirt path known to lead to Sango's village.

"Gee, what's his hurry?" InuYasha huffed, still refusing to slow down his pace, even with Miroku gone. 

"You wouldn't get it InuYasha." As a guy, some things are beyond his comprehension Kagome thought to herself.

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Nevermind."

"Feh."

"InuYasha." Kagome said suddenly as she stoped in her tracks. She looked at her surroundings to make sure everything was alright.

"What now." InuYasha said getting agitated, turning around to face Kagome.

"I sense a jewel shard close by." Kagome said as she walked closer to InuYasha. Of course she still needed his protection.

InuYasha sighed very loudly taking out the Tetsusaiga as it transformed. He looked around very carefully so that he wouldn't be surprised with an attack.

"Alright, where do you sense it coming from?" He asked pushing her behind him. He didn't anything happening to the most important person in his life. He knew he would do anything for her without hesitation, no matter what.

"I can't directly pin point it out." Kagome said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Come on Kagome, don't be getting scared of a demon now. You never were before." InuYasha said trying to keep her calmed down.

"I guess your right." Kagome said agreeing with him. She had fought countless numbers of demon and wasn't scared but now she was? That made no sense.

"It not coming any closer." Kagome said as she started to calm down a little.

InuYasha put away his Tetsusaiga and squatted down.

"Get on." He said forcefully.

"Why?" Kagome asked him with a very confused look on her face. Before he could answer her she had hopped onto his back.

"Because we need to find a safe place to rest. If there a demon out there, it won't be safe to sleep out in the forest." InuYasha said as he jumped through the trees in the opposite direction that they were heading to.

"I wonder if Sango and Miroku will get together. If so obvious that their in love with each other." Kagome said out of nowhere, making InuYasha look back of her with a weird look on his face.

"Well that was very random." He said looking straight once again so that he wouldn't run into a tree or anything.

"Well it's true." Kagome said letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"No it's not. You can tell that Sango clearly hates Miroku since he is so flirtatious with the women around him." InuYasha said shaking his head of the memory of Miroku asking beautiful young women to bare his children.

"So, she still loves him. And he loves her." Kagome said knowing that she was right and he was wrong. 

"Feh."

"You don't know anything do you InuYasha?" Kagome whispered in his fuzzy dog ear.

The sound of Kagome's voice made Inuyasha's ears twitch. It was like velvet, smooth and soft, and of so addictive. A small blush crept onto his cheeks.

Kagome gently laid her head back down, enjoying the warmth of his body. She slowly closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. It was comforting and surprisingly basic, something primal. It was a quality that reminded her of her father.

Dead at four, at least to Kagome he was. Her dad had left her and her mother, saying he didn't need the life of a shrine keeper's husband, even though Kagome's grandpa did all the keeping. Irresponsible, that's what he was; ugly, with no heart, and no welcome would ever be given to him… at least not by Kagome.

Who knew what her mother thought.

Her mother, Kagome wouldn't blame her if she still wished for a man. She had been alone for a long time, and Kagome was no fool. The love of a daughter couldn't replace the love of a husband; or at least this is how a typical house wife thought.

As his Inuyasha's feet touched the ground he felt Kagome tense. The muscles of her back became tight, and he could sense the discomfort radiating from her like they were physical blows.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome's head snapped up, her dark thoughts abruptly halted. She observed her surroundings as if for the first time. Blurring trees that were strangely too close to her, an indescribable high altitude, and snaking arms, her own around Inuyasha like a vice. She let go and flung herself backwards out of reflex.

"Kagome!" With the nimbleness of a cat, Inuyasha twisted around and caught his passenger. He held her in her arms tightly, his feet planted firmly on the ground. He changed a glance at the girl in his arms.

Kagome felt the heat of his gaze and the intensity behind it.

"Why'd you let go?" Kagome snapped back to reality and her cheeks began to burn.

"Huh? Oh umm….well you did startle me so what was I supposed to do?" Kagome said as she moved away from InuYasha and turned her back to him, hoping he didn't notice her blush.

"Uh you were supposed to hang on to me." InuYasha said gruffly. He thought she was acting very strange at the moment. As soon as he stepped closer she turned herself around, their faces were only inches apart.


	3. Chapter 3

R&R Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha stepped backwards as a shade of pink covered their cheeks. InuYasha turned around and walked away embarrassed. Kagome waited until her cheeks were back to normal to follow. 

"Wait up InuYasha." Kagome said as she jogged up next to him. She looked at the ground, not knowing what to say to him. Their lips were only inches apart, what could there be to say.

"Get onto my back Kagome. We still need to find a place to stay." InuYasha said stepping in front of her, squatting down. Kagome listened and did what she was told. Soon they were running through the forest looking for somewhere to stay the night. InuYasha looked back at Kagome who was falling asleep.

"Come on Kagome, don't go to sleep just yet." InuYasha said in his caring and low voice. He rarely spoke to anyone this way but around Kagome he just couldn't help himself sometimes.

"Alright." Kagome yawned as she blinked a few times trying o stay awake. She wondered how long it would be until there was a safe spot to sleep tonight. InuYasha wasn't running, he was more like jogging through the forest so that Kagome wouldn't bounces on his back. Soon he came to a stop and sniffed the air.

"Hey Kago…me." InuYasha said as he looked back to see Kagome asleep on his shoulder.

'She looks so beautiful when she's asleep.' He thought to himself. He shook he head and laid her down on the ground carefully. InuYasha was going to tell her that this spot was okay to sleep in tonight. He took off her yellow backpack and grabbed the 'sleeping bag', as she called it, and laid it down. He picked up Kagome and placed her underneath the first layer.

InuYasha made a small fire so that she wouldn't get cold during the night. He laid against a tree trunk and soon enough he was asleep himself.

Kagome opened her eyes lazily and saw the hanyou sleeping against the tree across from her. She saw that he had put her in the sleeping bag and made her a fire so she wouldn't get cold.

'_So sweet.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head, making her shirt show some midriff. She looked over at InuYasha as saw his ears twitching. She loves his ears. They were so irresistible. She walked over to him quietly and started to play with his ears.

InuYasha felt smooth hands fondling his ears. He let out a small purr as he opened his eyes to see Kagome. He suddenly jerked back out of surprise which made Kagome do the same but she also tripped over a root from a tree and fell backwards onto her bottom.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said shocked that she was the one playing with his fuzzy dog ears.

"Why did you yell like that?" Kagome asked rubbing a sore spot on her bottom.

"You just surprised me that's all."

"Like wise." She said as InuYasha came over to her and held out his hand. She gracefully accepted it and he pulled her onto her feet.

"Sorry." He said as he chuckled at her. The back of her skirt was all brown from the dirt.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked him as he smirked at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She said touching her face and checking to see that there wasn't anything.

"You're skirt is all dirty." InuYasha said as he sniffed the air.

'_That damn wolf.'_ InuYasha thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"InuYasha. There are two jewel shards coming this way." Kagome informed him as she grabbed a bottle of water from her big yellow bag and poured it on the fire. There was no sense in keeping it going since the sun was blazing down on the earth and they would be on the move again.

"Yeah I know. It's that damn wolf." He said just was he Koga coming into view. He turned his back and walked away.

"InuYasha? Where are you going?" Kagome asked him but as soon as she did someone grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Hey Koga." Kagome said as he took both of her hands into his.

"My dear Kagome. I'm sorry I worried you. I won't be gone for that long again." Koga said moving in closer. This made InuYasha fiercely upset. He stormed over to them and removed Koga's hold on her.

"Stay away from her Koga." InuYasha said defensively.

"Get out of my way you mutt face. She's MY bride-to-be." Koga said pulling Kagome behind him.

"No she's not." InuYasha said as he pulled her behind him. This made her think her arms were going to ripped out of her body. Koga grabbed onto the other arm and they both were pulling her in different directions. Kagome started to scream which thankfully made them let her go.

"STOP FIGHTING OVER ME!" Kagome shouted rubbing her sore arms.

"Look what you did to her know stupid mutt." Koga said glaring at InuYasha.

"What I did! You were the one pulling her!" InuYasha said getting ready to fight.

'_When will they just stop fighting?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Sango was in her village putting flowers on all of the graves and praying for all the lost ones. She wished that one day Kohaku would come back to her. After she was done paying her respects she took a quick look over at her Hiraikotsu and realized that she needed to fix it before she went back to the others. She picked up her weapon and went into the hut with all the supplies as Kirara followed along. As she went into the hut with all of the supplies that her village used to make weapons or repair them she saw that Kirara went back outside.

"Kirara? What's the matter?" Sango asked her two tailed demon cat. She saw her moving out of view. She didn't think it was a demon since Kirara didn't change forms. She put her weapon down onto the wooden table and walked outside only to see Kohaku standing at the entrance to her village all wounded. Sango stood there speechless Kirara was standing next to him licking his ankle. Suddenly Kohaku fell forwards onto the ground.

"KOHAKU! NO!" Sango yelled as she ran over to her little brother's side. She kneeled down next to him putting his head in her lap. She softly stroked his hair while crying silently. She watched him breathing deeply. She quickly picked him up in her arms and took him into a different hut that was still standing and laid him down on some blankets. She looked beside her and saw Kirara standing next to him. Sango knew that she was very concerned about Kohaku like she was. She ran outside and went to the well to get some water. She dropped the bucket down, holding the rope that tied onto the handle. She waited a few seconds and then pulled it back up as quickly as possible. She untied the rope and walked back into the hut and tore a piece of cloth from her kimono off and put it into the water soaking it up. She put it on Kohaku's forehead hoping this would control his fever. She got all of the medicines and bandages from the she keeps beside the fireplace.

"Meow?" Kirara put a paw on Sango's knee. Sango had tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't die Kohaku." Sango said as she started to treat his injuries.

"Miroku. Are we almost there?" Shippo wined.

"What the!" Miroku jumped backwards surprised that Shippo was beside him. When did he come along?

"I thought you stayed back with InuYasha and Kagome." Miroku said as he got his heart beating regularly and on track.

"I didn't want to stay and hear them bicker the whole time you were going to get Sango. I can see them now." Shippo said thinking for a moment and then shuddered.

"Let be on our way then." Miroku said as Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and they began walking. It was about noon when they finally reached Sango's village. Shippo jumped off his shoulder and scurried along to find Kirara.

"Sango?" Miroku called out, holding onto his staff and looking around.

As he went around to the huts that were still standing, in the last one he saw Sango laying on the floor next to her brother who was breathing very heavily.

"Sango!" Miroku said as he ran to her side.

"Miroku?" Sango questioned as she woke up from her nap. As soon as she was fully awake she realized her little brother was still alive.

"Kohaku." Sango said as she re-wetted the cloth and placed it back onto his head.

"What happened?" Miroku asked concerned about her as well as Kohaku.

"I don't know. I walked outside and saw Kohaku standing there and suddenly he collapsed. I think he might have gotten his memories back and might have tried to deceive him when the chance was right but Naraku found out and tried to get rid of him. Except he still has the jewel shard embedded in his back. If we can get Kagome to purify it them maybe he will no longer be under Naraku's control." Sango said sighing afterwards.

"Miroku?" Sango said as she suddenly felt Miroku's arms around her. He was embracing and not fondling her for once.

"Sango, I'm very sorry. This must be a very difficult time for you." Miroku said as he felt her arms go around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. He leaned against the wall with Sango in his arms. Soon enough Sango fell asleep.

"Miroku are you in here?" Shippo yelled coming into the hut.

"Shhh." Miroku said trying to make sure he didn't wake her up.

"Sorry." Shippo whispered as he peered over to look at who was under the blankets.

"But that's that's that's… Kohaku." Shippo said surprised. He thought the he was still under Naraku's control. He turned his head and look at Miroku confused.

"I'll tell you later on Shippo." Miroku said as he himself went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the long update but since you guys wanted it to be longer I made it longer! 

Thank you guys who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!

Now just do it again!


End file.
